


and your distant smile

by Yellow



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, fairly happy honestly, samot teaches hadrian the ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow/pseuds/Yellow
Summary: samot and hadrian find peace for a moment





	and your distant smile

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in google docs who is proud of me. the fact that dream shit is canon is a gift, thanks austin. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/erintherockerin/status/894247972799733760
> 
> once again i played myself
> 
> title from "no one else," https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL6GLr3k_Vo

Hadrian has seen Samot in his dreams many times. Sometimes it’ll be as simple as a wolf howling as he walks the streets of Velas, sometimes Samot himself will appear to Hadrian, wine glass in hand, smirk fixed on his face.

Tonight Samot just looks tired, and instead of drinking wine he's seated at a long table, surrounded by papers.

He looks almost surprised as Hadrian enters, then his face softens into some sort of understanding.

“Hadrian,” he says, and Hadrian is stumbling forward on weak legs, almost without thinking. Samot usually seems otherworldly but tonight-he looks human. He watches Hadrian come closer and takes his hand.

“You know I have no more control over this space than you do?” he asks, and Hadrian nods, mouth dry.

Samot smiles, and everything he does looks sad, today.

“Good. Come here,” he says, and he pulls Hadrian into his lap.

Hadrian goes, breathless, straddling Samot.

“I-I don’t know-” he starts, and Samot shushes him.

“Come here,” he says again, soft. He takes Hadrian’s head in his hand and guides Hadrian to kiss him.

The kiss is gentle. Nothing like Hadrian expected. He relaxes a fraction and Samot wraps an arm around his back, pulls him closer. He deepens the kiss and puts one of Hadrian’s hands in his hair.

Hadrian marvels at how soft it is. Samot pulls back and looks up at him, that same melancholy in his eyes, the quirk of his brow. Hadrian pulls him back into a kiss by his hair.

He kisses Samot hesitantly at first, but Samot opens his mouth and then they are kissing furiously.

Samot breaks apart from Hadrian and looks at him, eyes half-lidded.

“You learn fast.”

Hadrian pants and tries to ignore his blush, his cock, hard in his pants. He can’t take his eyes off Samot’s lips.

Samot pulls Hadrian closer, his hands on Hadrian’s hips. He drags Hadrian’s hips down fast to meet his. Hadrian can feel Samot’s erection brush up against his and he gasps, eyes wide, rolling his hips reflexively. Samot grins, slight.

“There you go,” he says, breathing hard, hair loose and damp with sweat. Hadrian rolls his hips again, and Samot moans, showy, encouraging. Hadrian blushes harder and keeps moving, thrusting down again and again, until his body almost starts moving on its own.

Samot’s hands on his hips are warm and steadying. Samot leans in and kisses up his neck; Hadrian breathes out raggedly and leans more of his weight on Samot.

“That’s right,” Samot says, breathy. “There you go, Hadrian,” he says. Hadrian rolls his hips again, sobs. He moves with Samot once, twice more, and then comes with a broken moan.

Samot pulls him close as he catches his breath, hand in Hadrian’s hair. Hadrian rests his head on Samot’s shoulder and listens to the cadence of Samot’s voice more than the actual words he’s saying.

Letting Samot embrace him like this feels good; it feels like the first true moment of rest Hadrian has had in far too long, but he can still feel Samot hard beneath him. He rolls his hips again and Samot gasps, stream of soft words cut off abruptly.

Hadrian sits back and reaches for Samot’s robe with shaky hands.

“You don’t have to,” Samot says, and Hadrian leans forward, clumsily kisses his neck, and then Samot is just looking at him, eyes half-closed.

He trails a hand down Samot’s chest and awkwardly bends to kiss it before Samot laughs, deep in his throat, and pushes Hadrian off of his lap, guides him to kneel between his legs. Hadrian puts his hands flush against Samot’s chest and kisses down to his full cock.

“I-I haven’t done this before,” Hadrian says. Samot opens his mouth and Hadrian says, swallowing, “But I want to.”

Samot runs a hand over Hadrian’s head and leans back in the chair.

“Take as much as you can in your mouth,” he says, gasping as Hadrian does it. “And wrap your hand around the rest.”

Samot has his head thrown back, eyes closed. He tastes salty from sweat and pre-come. Hadrian tries to think about what he likes and wraps his lips tight around Samot’s dick.

Samot gasps again.

“Careful of your teeth,” he says. “Then just move back and forth.”

Hadrian starts to move, making obscene wet noises. Once, he licks up the bottom of Samot’s dick, remembering Rosana doing it what feels like years ago. Samot jerks, and his dick twitches. Hadrian picks up the pace and Samot moans. His cock throbs.

“I’m close,” Samot says, and Hadrian licks up the underside of his dick one more time, taking it back in his mouth just as Samot comes with a whine.

Hadrian tries to keep moving as Samot comes, working him through his orgasm, then pulls back.

His come is thick and bitter but not as bad as Hadrian expected, and he swallows, then leans his head against Samot’s leg.

Samot runs his hand through Hadrian’s hair while he catches his breath. Hadrian looks up at him. Fucked-out, he’s even more gorgeous, the bags under his eyes and sweat on his brow only making him look more human.

“Thank you,” Samot says, cracking his eyes open, and kneeling here in front of him, Hadrian feels he’s received a blessing. Samot pulls him up and he falls back into Samot’s lap, legs both to one side. He leans his head back on Samot’s shoulder, feeling loose and strange and wrung out. Samot wraps his arms around him, and it’s so warm, not like Samothes but like his fur cloak, and Hadrian leans into him.

“Oh,” Samot says, after a minute. He sounds sad. “I believe it’s time for you to wake up.”

 

And then Hadrian is being shaken awake for the watch by Throndir, and he hopes he can’t see the wet spot on his pants. He shifts uncomfortably.

“Hadrian?” Throndir asks, when Hadrian doesn’t respond to whatever he’s asking.

“I’m fine,” he says, and draws his wolf-fur cloak around him as he stands up. It’s a cold night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh the moon  
> Oh the snow in the moonlight  
> And your childlike eyes  
> And your distant smile  
> I'll never be this happy again"


End file.
